Gurt Jr
Gurt Jr is the son Gurt; one of the initial investors in the Pinnacle along side Suldar. He is tall, slightly overweight but incredibly strong. He has pale skin and a shaved head which he keeps freshly shaven as often as possible. He is a physical presence within a room and takes up as much space as the goliaths crewing the Pinnacle. He is in his late 40's but he is not very clever, what he lacks in intelligence however he makes up for with his skill as a carpenter. The skin on his hands is rough and callus from his work and he has tattoos on both shoulders, each in memory of a different parent. He is a very gentle giant, especially since learning about religion but his past self does pop up from time to time. His anger when pushed can have devastating effects. There are two things in life that keep Gurt Jr motivated, his interest in religion and philosophical teachings and his love of carpentry. He does not understand much of what he learns about religion but he does understand that it gives people purpose and he seeks ideals that can help guide him through life. His interest has only grown since Sveyn started visiting the village and later stayed to join the crew. He has the utmost respect for Sveyn and regards him as a mentor / father figure. To Gurts knowledge his family have been carpenters for generations, his father taught him everything he knows. Gurt practices his skill every opportunity, whittling in his down time. He makes small figurines of different characters from Sveyn and Suldar's stories as well as events from his past. He displays the figurines around his cabin on the boat and frequently gives them away as gifts. Gurt grew up in the human city of Esholm at the southern border of Cremast. Gurt did not see his father much while growing up. Gurt senior was always away sailing in the military. His mother was the one that raised him, she could tell he had anger issues even from an early age but she was always there to calm him. When Gurt's father left the military and returned home life was great. Gurt was taught everything his father knew about carpentry and by the age of 15 was working with him in the shop. He formed a strong bond with his father over those years but it did not come as a surprise to him when his mother and father eventually parted ways. His father just wasn't the same person after returning back from his time in the service and after failing to convince his mother to join Suldar's venture, they split. Around 1 year later Gurt woke one morning to find his mother lying dead in her bed. He was told the death of his mother was not suspicious but Gurt to this day suspects he hasn't got the whole story. Gurt fell into a downward spiral, with nobody to calm his built up anger he took to fighting at every possible opportunity. During the evenings he would think of his mother and how it had been before, this only angered him further and upset him greatly. Eventually Gurt picked the wrong fight with a guard that he always swears made an unsavoury comment about his mother. Gurt was thrown into the icy bowels of Esholm where he would remain for 8 years. Gurt was 26 when his father came to get him. The years locked up in the cells were rough and Gurt had seen very little sunlight. He had kept his strength up during his time there and also calmed himself by talking to a travelling preacher who visited the city to hear prisoners stories and offer wisdom and guidance. Gurt had 4 years remaining on his sentence, so it came a surprise when a guard came and told him he was free. When he exited he saw his father for the first time in 9 years. He hugged him, pushed him to the ground, screamed at him on the floor and dropped to his knees sobbing. His father understood, he had abandoned him, it was the least he deserved. Gurt and Gurt senior headed east to Brimharbour where they joined Suldar and began a new life. Eventually Gurt's father grew too old to continue whaling and building so Gurt took over in his stead, working with the crew and villagers building houses and repairing boats. The first time Sveyn visited the village was shortly after Gurt seniors death, it was perfect timing for Gurt as he found solace in Sveyns teachings, it calmed him and his fathers death only made him stronger. Now Gurt listens intently to Sveyn and enjoys spending his time doing what he loves with people that don't anger him.